


Abandoned

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosawa Etienne, Grey Buster, goes out to meet his twin Enter sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Etienne knows he shouldn't go. 

He does it anyway.

Hands loosely at his sides, ready to defend, to reach for a weapon, though he never does, he walks through the park. It's a different park every time, but somehow he can always read Enter's signals, can always tell where he wants them to meet. 

It's not so hard when it's your brother.

He's shoved back against a tree, gasping. Enter's face is in his, dimly visible in the moonlight. "Why did you come, mon cher?" 

"I want you," Etienne whispers.

Enter laughs. "I know. It's a dirty little desire." 

Etienne shakes his head. "I want you to come with me. Emeric... Come home."

Enter steps back, hands raised in theatrical shock. "Non, non. Really? I had no idea." His expression changes, becomes harsher. "There is no 'Emeric'. After the way you abandoned me thirteen years ago to Messiah, you have no right to ask." 

Etienne scrubs a hand through his hair, takes a step forward in entreaty. His boot crunches on the dead leaves underfoot. It never works, but he keeps trying anyway, has to try, every single time. "I didn't know. We thought you were dead. I was so upset... And Kotako keeps asking for you, crying for you, because she didn't get to you in time-"

Enter's cables whip out and grab him, shoving him face first back against the same tree. His brother's behind him, breathing hotly into his ear. "Do not talk about her. Not _ever._ "

Enter disrobes him, staying completely clothed himself, as always. His expression never changes during this, as he plays with Etienne's body with fingers, teeth, tongue, cables, as he flicks at a nipple, licks the side of his neck almost lovingly, as he pushes up into Etienne, making him gasp. 

It doesn't hurt, exactly, and that's the worst part. It should hurt. There shouldn't be any pleasure whatsoever to go with the pain, the friction, the sorrow. He deserves to be punished. "I want you," he breathes again, but with a different meaning this time.

Enter bites down hard on his shoulder and climaxes into him completely silently, as always. Etienne falls apart around a gloriously shameful orgasm. 

Enter watches him dress. Etienne pulls his clothes on hastily, rubs his eyes. "Come back with me. Or we can go somewhere else, together. I'll leave EMC," he says, a variation on the same offer he's made a hundred times. 

Exactly as he's answered the previous ninety-nine times, Enter just shakes his head, turns, and stalks away.


End file.
